Distracted
by ElectricVoiceSystem
Summary: The silver haired boy extended his fingers over the black and white keys. He swore he would never play it ever again. He closed the lid of the piano ever so slowly, and made his way back home.


The silver haired boy extended his fingers over the black and white keys. He swore he would never play it ever again. He closed the lid of the piano ever so slowly, and made his way back home

Yamamoto swung at the ball as if it depended on his life. He smiled as he counted it as his fifth home run. "If i keep this up long enough, i shouuld be able to make it to the major leagues!" the machine revved as another ball came flying toward him, but his concentration was lost as a familiar silver haired boy walked into the batting cage. His gaze fell on Gokudera, while the ball came down hard on his head with a loud thump. Gokudera rolled his eyes with a sigh, and said, "I thought you were all serious about this baseball crap,"  
Yamamoto smiled sheepishly and said, "I am, but you distracted me. What brings you here anyway? you never come within a ten foot radius of me, unless Tsuna tells you to." Gokudera smirked.  
"I dunno, i guess i'm just that down in the dumps. I dont know what i was thinking, you couldn't help me anyway." with that said, Gokudera turned on his heel, and headed for the exit. Yamamoto furrowed his brow and said, "Wait! What is it? is something the matter?" Gokudera ignored his concerned tone, and continued his way out. _What was i thinking coming here? _Gokudera thought desperately.  
Yamamoto shrugged as he watched his friend walk away. He cringed in pain as another ball came down on his head. "I have got to start paying attention." he said as he rubbed his head.

Gokudera walked down the street heading for his apartment, when he passed by the abandoned music store. the same one he would always visit, to look at the piano. Tomorrow would be his mothers death anniversarry. he jerked his head away from the store, and continued his way down to is home. "I wonder why i went to Yamamoto of all people." he said to himself. "I didn't even think about visiting Juudaime." he stopped in his tracks. why had he gone to Yamamoto anyway? did he really think that idiot would be of any help, or comfort? he shook the thought out of his head, and headed home. this time without any distractions.  
Yamamoto couldn't help but wonder about the strange encounter with Gokudera earlier that day. He couldn't sleep at all, and with that stuck on his mind, he couldn't focus on baseball, or his studies. He thought about calling him, but knowing Gokudera, he'd most likely hang up, or not even pick up the phone if he saw his collar ID on the screen. He decided he would ask him in person tomorrow, or as soon as he would meet up with him. with his mind clouded with thoughts, he decided to go for a midnight walk. seeing his dad wouldn't care, he snuck out the house, and walked to who knows where. He pretty much walked wherever he felt like going. "Eh? i didn't know it was a full moon tonight, It should be one every night." he mumbled to himself.  
"Why are you talking to self you creep?" came the all to familiar, irritated voice. Yamamoto smiled, as he turned around to greet Gokudera. "nothing, just noticing the full moon, and wondering why it can't be like this all the time." Gokudera made no sound, or emotion and with a long pause he said, "For once, i think i agree with you." yamamoto shot him a quite elated look, and gokudera only sneered.  
"don't get used to it," he said coldly. Yamamoto laughed innocently at his friends bitterness toward him. Seeing that Gokudera clearly wanted to change the subject, he did.  
"So what brings you out on a full moon? Came to suck on human blood? or are you here to howl at the moon? or--"  
"Or how about you shut up, before i shut your mouth for you?" Yamamoto couldnt help but smile. "You watch way to many movies."  
"maybe i do. You should watch one with me some time. We should hang out tomorrow infact!" He smiled as if that was the best suggestion on the face of the earth. Gokudera scowled, he would never hang out with that fool, especially tomorrow, the most sorrowful day of his life. As if yamamoto had just stabbed a stake through his chest, he backed away, and started running off in a direction yamamoto knew wasn't home. Yamamoto didn't need to think for him to follow after Gokudera. Had he said something wrong? He knew he hated his guts, but was suggesting to see a movie really worth running away? it had to be something else. Lost in his thoughts, he lost sight of Gokudera. he couldt only frown and scratch his head in frustration. "Its bad enough you already hate me, what did i do now?" he asked no one.

Gokudera entered the shop and panted. he needed to get away and be alone. But when he looked up at the huge grand piano, his eyes swelled with tears. for some reason when he tried to get away from society, he would always end up in the music store without even realizing it. the piano held to many memories. He wiped the newly formed tears on his sleeve, and walked over to the piano. he opened the lid, and lifted his hand hesitantly, but within a few seconds, he began playing. at first it was a simple tune, then it turned into that of a ballad, perhaps it was for his mother. but it seemed to sound a little bit happy. And instantly, a picture of Yamamoto found it's way into his head. Immediately, as if he had just gotten shot, he took his hands off the keys. burying his head in his hands he whispered to himself, "Why am i thinking of that moron? This music should only be for my mother, it's always been dedicated to her...why am i thinking about _him_?" confused as he was, he let the tears fall. and for what seemed like eternity, he finally fell asleep.

After walking around for ten minutes searching for Gokudera, Yamamoto decided to go home and get some rest. he crawled in through his window, almost tripping from his heavy eye lids that threatened to close. once he got in bed, his eyes shut closed almost automatically. The next day he awoke with a heavy heart. Remembering Gokudera run off like that made him feel awful. I mean, gokudera always runs away from yamamoto for no reason all the time! but this time seemed different. Yamamoto could've sworn he saw a few tears in his eyes. He tried changing the subject, and smiled as it dawned on him. Today was a saturday. Ah, the luxurious day where he could swing his bat as long as he wanted without a care in the world. With the exception of one care:Gokudera. he would find himself doing much better when he thought of him. His swinging was better, he could run a lot faster. his coachh would ask how, but he couldnt tell him it was the thought of a friend that pushed him. let alone a male one at that. He jumped out of bed, and changed into some day clothes. putting on some track shoes, and stuffing some toast into his mouth, yamamoto slowly made his way to the door, and when he opened it, his toast dropped to the ground as he found someone standing on his front porch.  
"Gokudera?" he said almost as if he was dreaming. Gokudera's expression didn't seem all too happy. infact his face was a bit flushed, his eyes were swollen, and he kept rubbing his cheek.  
"Let's go." he said not looking him in the eye. Yamamoto cocked his head to the side. "Go where?"  
Gokudera rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You said we should hang out today..." Yamamoto's eyes lit up in satisfaction, as he ran to his room to go change into something more decent. he slipped on some regular shoes, and was back at the door in a flash. Even Gokudera seemed a bit surprised. they walked in silence for a while, until yamamoto spoke.  
"so where do you wanna go?" he asked. Gokudera was quiet for a moment until he responded.  
"i wanna show you this one place." yamamoto smiled, thinking to himself, /he actually wants to show me a place that seems important to him?/ as they came across the music store, Yamamotos brows furrowed. "Whats so special about this dump? its been abandoned for years. all thats left is that old piano." a flash of hurt and anger shown in younger boys face. "i knew i shouldnt have brought you here!" Yamamoto's eyes lit up, as he realized he had obviously offened him. he put his hands up apologetically. "No! i was just wondering, im sorry gokudera i didn't mean to call it dump. obviously this place is special to you, so," he paused thinking if he should say what he was to say, "so it's special to me too." he said with a light blush. Gokudera looked over him, and decided to let him in. he walked to the piano, and opened the lid a bit reluctant at first, but as soon as he put his hands on the keys, he began playing. Yamamoto's jaw dropped at the site. He played so beautifully! and he was glad he decided to share it with him. after a few songs (most yamamoto didn't even recognize) Gokudera turned around to look at Yamamoto. he was right. He felt happy and at ease when he played the piano. And when he thought of yamamoto, he had the same feelings. at first, yamamoto was quiet. then out of no where, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Gokudera cringed, but he didn't try to escape, infact, he closed his eyes, and after about five minutes, he put his arms around him as well. he hated to admit it, but, he freakin loved that guy.  
"Im so happy you showed me that, you were beautiful," Yamamoto said without taking his arms off him.  
"Dont call me such a feminine word," Gokudera replied a bit annoyed, yet all too happy. course, he would never tell Yamamoto that. "I only play on the day of my mothers death, which is today. but for some reason, your annoying face kept popping into my head and distracted me." Yamamoto let go, and looked at Gokudera sincerly. "Then we're even."  
"Huh?" Gokudera asked quite confused. Yamamoto didn't answer, as he placed his lips on Gokudera's shortly. he took them off and placed his forehead agiasnt Gokudera's, and closed his eyes.  
"At the batting cage, you distracted me from hitting that ball, i distracted you from playing piano. we're even now." he said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. the pain of his mothers death, and his feelings for Yamamoto were all too much for Gokudera to handle, and he let the tears of anger and sorrow fall. Yamamoto held him close, and cried a little too.  
"I'm really glad we got to hang out. You should play piano more often."  
with a sniffle, Gokudera said, "Don't get used to it." Yamamoto smirked "Fine, then i'll find a way for you to get even with me again."

~~~~~~~~Omake:  
"Please teach me!" Yamamoto pleaded. Gokudera rolled his eyes, as Yamamoto got down on his hands and knees, pleading for him to teach him piano. ever since he showed him how to play, he wouldn't stop pestering Gokudera to teach him.  
"Get up you ass, you're causing a scene," Gokudera spat. in fact they were. Yamamoto would always ask when there was a lot of people around. and today he happened to do it at the lunch tables. Tsuna looked at them questioningly.  
"What are you guys talking about?" he asked as he stuffed some cooked unagi in his mouth. Yamamoto opened his mouth to speak, but Gokudera covered his mouth with his hand, and all that came out was a few muffled words too muffled to make out. Gokudera smiled forcefully at Tsuna. "Nothing Juudaime! Yamamoto had too much coffee this morning is all, he doesnt know what he's saying," he let the lie slip his mouth to his master. _Forgive me Juudaime!_ he thought. He looked at Yamamoto, who was smiling, though his mouth was covered. he got close and whispered. "fine i'll teach you, just don't tell anyone, got it?" he made sure his tone was serious, and straight forward. but Yamamoto being Yamamoto, smiled childishly and nodded.  
~~~~~~ "Like this?" Yamamoto asked. he put his hands on the keys, and played a sour tune. Gokudera shuddered, and placed his arms ontop of yamamoto's, mimicking his hand patterns. "Watch my hands, and try to follow them." As Gokudera moved, so did yamamoto, they were completely in synch, and the melody they played was all too perfect. Yamamoto smirked, as he noticed the position they were in.  
"I like the way you teach /sensei/." Gokudera let a deep blush escape, as he quickly let go of Yamamoto.  
"Just shut up and practice that scale i taught you." Yamamoto laughed, and placed a small kiss on Gokudera's forehead. "Whatever you say sensei."  
"don't call me that."

~END!!!!!!!!


End file.
